


In a war

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Series: One Shots Yall [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Death, M/M, Rememberance Day, i have no idea whats happening here, idk what it is, its wierd, war bit, ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: In a war, there's no room for love
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: One Shots Yall [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500527
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	In a war

**Author's Note:**

> it's a horrible remembrance day bit that's not super accurate, but angst?

In a war, there's no room for waste. You have to make everything last. 

1939\. WW2 just began. And Roman was fifteen. Like most kids his age, it was nothing more than exciting at first, but a bit of a bother. Everything was carefully used, and had to last as long as possible.

In a war, there's no room for laziness. 

Roman was seventeen. And he was going to fight. No matter what older men, ones with more experience, told him, he had plans to be a hero. 

He got shipped out. Same battalion as his brother. They picked up guns expecting it to be like a comic book, where nobody would suffer and they would be heroes, running off adrenaline. 

They ran off sheer terror, and it was nothing like those comic books. Those heroic dreams were almost crushed, until Roman eavesdropped. He heard talk of a hellish fight, and how he and his brother did well in the circumstances. 

Those dreams of being a hero continued. 

Remus befriended a boy their age. A translator. They all got close in the following months, and Roman thought he would give his life up for Logan or his brother. 

He never got the chance. Both died, minutes apart. Roman witnessed both deaths, and wasn't able to save either. 

So Roman held off making friends. That fight wiped the innocence off his face, and ripped all hope from his mind. Roman had almost given up. He wouldn't get close, he wouldn't make friends. He became the bitter, frowning man that wouldn't talk to anyone if he could help it. If you talk to them, there's a chance you'll get close. 

Years later, he met another soldier. Despite all his reservations, Roman found himself letting walls down. He dared get close to someone. And it was nice. He melted back into the friendly, joking man he was before. He got attached. Roman told Patton what had happened to him. He found out about Patton's brother, who'd died in an accident before even going into battle. 

_It's_ _fine, _Roman assured himself. _Patton's fine, he can take care of himself. I don't need to worry. _ Those thoughts were there for a year.

Then Roman found himself on a battlefield, staring at a body. Years passed in a second as he stared down into those bright blue eyes, always full of joy, dead and emotionless. 

That mouth, with it's soft lips and soft words of encouragement and comfort. The brave shouts in an attempt to be heard over gunfire. 

That short, round but fit, strong body.

The soft ginger curls, that tickled Roman's chin when Patton leaned on him. 

The photographs in his pocket, one of Patton's brother, one of Roman and Patton, arms over each other, bright smiles and the glint in their eyes, that you could almost see the colour of in the black and white photo. 

Patton, overall perfection, riddled with bullet holes and and coated in blood. 

After the second it took for those thoughts to cross Romans mind, he was on the ground, on top of Patton, blood staining his hazel locks. 

There's no room for waste in a war.

There's no room for laziness in a war.

But most of all, there's no room for love in a war.

**Author's Note:**

> after this angst, take a funny Roman incorrect quote:
> 
> Roman, browsing an online store: oh, thats nice... sold out? i hate it, horrible


End file.
